The fabrication of air gap regions between optical components of a multicomponent lens system can be important in many optical applications. Air gap interfaces provide low index of refraction volumes that may serve as the cladding for total-internal-reflection in embedded light-guide optics.
However, application of this integration of components has been limited because conventional processes require the utilization of low refractive index adhesives. Such adhesives are expensive, require complex processing, and have difficult mechanical properties for lens processing.
More specifically, the definition of an air gap in a specific region on a lens system requires that the bonding media be patterned and excluded from the air gap region. Because the adhesive is applied in liquid form, it is not easily controlled spatially, thus complicating the fabrication process for a lens system